Blogs
Thursday Jul 11, 2013 Super SEGA Deals on the Steam Summer Sale! SEGA Steam Sale Steam! Summer! Sale! Savings! SEGA! More Posted by Edward@Sega in Dreamcast, NiGHTS into dreams..., SEGA, Sonic the Hedgehog, Steam on 3:52:05PM Jul 11, 2013 | Comments (10) Wednesday Jul 10, 2013 Crazy Taxi Arrives For Android! Crazy Taxi (Android) Ready to make some Crazy Money? The Dreamcast classic arrives on your Android! More Posted by Edward@Sega in Android, Crazy Taxi, Dreamcast on 12:13:13PM Jul 10, 2013 | Comments (15) Wednesday Jul 10, 2013 SEGA Arcade Returns to San Diego Comic Con SEGA Pop-Up Arcade at Comic Con 2012 Get all the details on SEGA events at this year’s San Diego Comic Con. More Posted by Kellie in SEGA on 9:05:23AM Jul 10, 2013 | Comments (7) Monday Jul 08, 2013 Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I and II are Now Available on OUYA! Sonic CD to follow. Sonic 4 Episode I & II now on OUYA We are excited to announce that Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I and II are now available on OUYA! Sonic CD will be coming soon. Fire up your new OUYA and collect those rings! More Posted by LordDullahan in SEGA on 2:41:18PM Jul 08, 2013 | Comments (14) Monday Jul 08, 2013 Play Sonic Lost World at Sonic Boom 2013 Sonic Lost World Wii U - Announcement Screens Play Sonic Lost World at Sonic Boom 2013! More Posted by Kellie in Sonic Boom 2013 on 1:00:20PM Jul 08, 2013 | Comments (12) Thursday Jul 04, 2013 Three More on the 3DS: Game Gear Games Hit the eShop Vampire: Master of Darkness We’ve got another batch of Game Gear classics on the Nintendo 3DS eShop! More Posted by Edward@Sega in Game Gear, Nintendo 3DS, SEGA on 12:31:24PM Jul 04, 2013 | Comments (16) Wednesday Jul 03, 2013 Total War: Rome II Wins Big at E3 2013! Total War: Rome II E3 2013 Congratulations to Total War: Rome II, quite the award list from this years E3 show, read on for the full list… More Posted by Clumsyorchid in SEGA, Total War: Rome II on 10:00:43AM Jul 03, 2013 | Comments (6) Monday Jul 01, 2013 Sonic Lost World Cover Images Sonic Lost World Download this and more Sonic Lost World cover photos inside! More Posted by Kellie in Sonic Lost World on 11:00:53AM Jul 01, 2013 | Comments (20) Friday Jun 28, 2013 KCII Joins Forces with Square Enix’s Guardian Cross Kingdom Conquest II Guardian Cross Collaboration We’ve teamed up with Square Enix’s Guardian Cross to bring you all-new Kingdom Conquest II in-game cards, events, and quests! More Posted by LordDullahan in Kingdom Conquest 2, SEGA on 2:25:18PM Jun 28, 2013 | Comments (2) Friday Jun 28, 2013 Free Stuff Friday – June 28, 2013 Free Stuff Friday - June 28 All new Sonic the Hedgehog licensing gear is up for grabs in today’s giveaway More Posted by Clumsyorchid in Free Stuff Friday, Sonic the Hedgehog on 11:45:04AM Jun 28, 2013 | Comments (11) ← Previous Entries